la magia esta adentro
by Lilith Erzebeth Snape
Summary: Eriol era un joven eseptico y nunca se imagino lo que una linda fantasmita lo aria hacerEs un oneshot. de tomoyo y eriol, me encanta esta pareja. dejen rr porfavor.


**LA MAGIA ESTA ADENTRO**

Eriol era un joven de 16 años, rico, de bueno familia, pero muy escéptico, no creía en la magia ni es cosas que el no veía ni sentía.

Era muy buena onda y tenía muchos amigos. Su problema es que su madre siempre le había contado desde niño sobre eso que todos llamamos magia y el nunca lo había creído hasta que...

mama donde esta mi chaqueta azul

ya buscaste en tu armario

Si madre y no esta por ningún lado.

piensa ¿Dónde la viste por ultima vez? hijo

-----------------Flash back-----------------

En la casa abandonada de Tomoeda estaban Eriol y sus 2 mejores amigos Sakura y Shaoran…

Shao, amor mío, ya vamonos de aquí, esto me da mucho miedo (dijo Sakura abrazando fuertemente a Shaoran)

mmm, si mi vida, Eri, nos vamos

si, (sin darse cuenta deja su chaqueta en un sillón de la mansión abandonada)

En eso una ráfaga de viento impidió que Eriol caminara y...

Eri, esta ya me dio miedo (dijo Shaoran abrazando a su novia)

hay es solo el viento, pero esta bien, yo gane, no hay fantasmas aquí, ya vamonos

-------------------------Fin del flash back--------------------

Ya me acorde, saldré por un momento madre

si hijo, ten cuidado.

Así salio y se dirigió a la cochera de donde saco un hermoso coche convertible color plateado y muy bien cuidado. Se dirigió a la mansión de los Daidouji. Al llegar se introdujo en la mansión por una ventana rota y al entrar vio su chaqueta sobre un cosa que estaba tapada con una sabana blanca. Eriol tomo su chaqueta pero no pudo contener la curiosidad de saber que era aquello que tapaba la sabana blanca. Cuando la tomo en sus manos salio mucho polvo a su cara y cuando la quito cual fue su sorpresa al ver que lo que tapaba esa sabana era una pintura, una pintura de una joven muy hermosa, de tez blanca, pelo negro, ojos azules y sonrisa cautivadora.

¿quien será esta joven, definitivamente tiene que ser de la familia Daidouji, sino no estaría aquí. Pero eso no puede ser ya que toda la familia Daidouji murió en el incendio de la mansión hace muchos años (pensó)

En ese momento sintió como una fuerza que no podía explicar lo jalaba hacia las escaleras, cuando en ese momento vio una sombra, la siguió hasta el final de las escaleras y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir a la joven de la pintura.

quien eres tú? (dijo acercándose a la joven)

¿me puedes ver? Pregunto esta muy extrañada

pues claro, ni que fueras un fantasma (dijo Eri mirándola fijamente)

es que, se supone que SI (dijo mirándolo consternada)

a ver, como que "se supone" ¿Quién eres?

¿¡quien eres tú, mejor dicho?

yo te pregunte primero (dijo sin dejar de mirar a la chica)

ay, mi nombre es Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji.

pero si toda la familia...

ya lo se, murió en el incendio, todos morimos de uno o de otra forma a causa de esa gran tragedia. (Dijo con una gran tristeza y con una pequeña lágrima que resbalaba sobre su mejilla)

pero tu no puedes ser una Daidouji, eso significaría que tu estas...

¿muerta?

si eso y, no, no puede ser, no te creo

¡YO SOY TOMOYO DAIDUOJI, y-y-y estoy muerta! (dijo con enojo)

ya te dije que no te creo

Tomoyo con mucha ira alzo su mano y de pronto una ráfaga de viento invadió la habitación dejando al descubierto otra pintura de 3 personas. Una mujer de cabellos castaños y un vestido rojo muy hermoso .un hombre de tez blanca y pelo negro con un muy elegante traje, sentado en una silla de terciopelo rojo, y en medio, ahí estaba, la joven Daidoiji, pero no se veía como ahora, se veía fresca, hermosa, su cabello negro brillaba y sobre su rostro blanco caían 2 rulos de su cabello negro como el ébano, vestía Un hermoso vestido beige, con adornos en azul y un hermoso añillo de diamantes en su dedo anular derecho, era ella, pero no estaba como ahora, en esos momentos tenia una mirada fría y triste, su cabello grisáceo y enmarañado.

pero si es la joya de la familia Daidouji!

si, antes del incendio esa joya me pertenecía.

pero como, no puedes ser un fantasma

La chica sin hablar señalo una habitación que se podía ver perfectamente desde ahí. Eriol entendió la indirecta y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Al entrar en ella sintió un olor muy peculiar, inconfundible, eran rosas .Tomoyo señalo el armario y Eri lo abrió con ambas manos, el olor se volvía cada ves mas claro y cada ves olía mas rico. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar en el suelo el cuerpo sin vida de la chica, pero no estaba echado a perder ni nada, estaba en perfecto estado.

E-eres tú? (pregunto casi sin aliento)

si, esta es mi condena (dijo con tristeza)

pero claro, mi madre me ha contado esto muchas veces.

ya quisiera que esto terminara, esta condena me esta matando, por 2° vez

por favor cuéntame, no entiendo.

¿no dijiste que tu madre, te avía contado esta historia muchas veces?

si pero quiero oírlo de tu boca (sonrió)

(se sonrojo) bueno, todo empezó una tarde…

Era una tarde y Tomoyo estaba leyendo su libro favorito, pero en ese momento sintió algo muy extraño. Salio a ver que pasaba y vio a su padre y madre tratando de apagar un incendio, su padre le dijo que saliera y pidiera ayuda, pero no quería dejar a su única familia hi, ya que el edificio se desmoronaría en cualquier momento.

Y todos morimos

pero porque dijiste que todos murieron de una u otra forma

porque yo no morí en el incendio. Después de que mi padre me dijo que saliera yo me quede atrás y esa parte no se quemo, pero después yo morí de tristeza y soledad. Mi condena es encontrar la joya que se perdió y averiguar porque se origino el incendio.

y ¿que as descubierto?

eso es lo malo. Llevo 300 años aquí y no e averiguado nada, hace 150 años me desespere tanto que a gritos pedía ayuda y me dijeron que a su tiempo vendría alguien que me ayudara a averiguarlo, pero… pero tu puedes ser esa persona

¿y-yo?

si, tu eres la única persona que me puede ver, eso es una señal.

pero si yo soy el más escéptico

tal ves por eso te escogieron, para que sepas que todo existe. (Dijo sin dejarlo de míralo)

esto es una locura (dijo desordenándose el pelo)

por favor, Eri

como sabes que me llamo Eriol, ni siquiera te lo he dicho

es que oí que los dos jóvenes que venían contigo ayer así te llamaron (sonrojada)

bueno, volviendo, si te boy a ayudar, solo deja analizarlo un poco, mañana vendré

esta bien joven Eriol

por favor Tommy, solo dime Eri (dijo con una hermosa sonrisa)

esta bien Eri (ríe).

En la habitación de Eriol todo le daba vueltas y no dejaba de pensar en Tommy y todo lo ocurrido. El cada vez que recordaba los ojos de Tommy sentía que el mundo se borraba y lo único que existía era ella.

Al llegar a la mansión, Tomoyo lo recibió con un eufórico abrazo y le contó algo que había encontrado…

Eri, es mejor que te cuente esto

que pasó Tommy

encontré este cofre con el escudo familiar, pero no se puede abrir

y ¿no tienes llave?

no TT

bueno será mejor que mañana lo averiguamos, mi madre a de estar preocupada

pero mañana vienes (dijo acercándosele)

si

me lo prometes (se acerca mas)

si

enserio (más se acerca)

Tommy, ya, te lo prometo

esta bien (risas)

En toda la noche ni uno ni otro pudo conciliar el sueño así que Tommy decidió…

le daré una súper sorpresa a Eri (risas)

Tomoyo decidió visitar a Eri en sueños, pero no pudo ya que el no estaba durmiendo así que de todos modos lo visito…

¿Que haces aquí, me diste un buen susto

lo siento, es que no podía dormir. n.n

yo tampoco (dijo pensativo)

yo, sigo pensando en ese pinche cofre, que no puede ser abierto (dijo con enojo)

yo también, pero no te pongas así

lo siento, es que ya no soporto estar así, y menos por otros 300 años

Si supongo que debe de ser horrible

si, ni te lo imaginas, he visto tantas cosas pasar, tanta tecnología avanzar, nunca me lo hubiera imaginada (lo dice con ojos desorbitados)

bueno, ya te tienes que ir, no puedes estar aquí

lo se, bueno………………adiós n.n

adiós

En la mansión Daidoiji, al otro día nuestra pequeña Tommy no dejaba de buscar como loca algo que pudiera abrir el cofre, hasta que nuestro lindo Eri llego a su recate (n.n)

mira tu buscas en la parte de bajo, porque tu conoces mas esos lugares escondidos y yo busco arriba

esta bien Eri (con una linda sonrisa dibujada en el rostro)

Tanto Tommy como Eri buscaron hasta el cansancio hasta que…

ERIOL!

que pasó Tommy

mira encontré esto (una linda llave con pequeños diamantes en el)

talvez esa sea la llave

si, mira encaja, pero esta muy dura, me ayudas (acercándose a el como niña curiosa n.n)

mmm, claro.

Al abrir el cofre encontraron unos papeles que mencionaban algo de la herencia Daidouji, pero no lo entendían muy bien, decían algo sobre una deuda y una hipoteca.

que es esto Eri

bueno, la hipoteca es algo así como empeñar tu casa y aquí dice que tus padres tenían una deuda pero no dice mas

ay que seguir buscando, talvez haya algo mas que diga acerca de esto.

si Tommy.

Así buscaron por toda la casa asta que en el despacho del padre de Tomoyo encontraron una caja secreta detrás del cuadro familiar que rebelaría muchas cosas...

mira Tommy aquí dice que tus padres tenían una deuda de 35 millones de pesos y que estaba a punto de perder la mansión y toda su fortuna.

perro eso no es posible, mis padres pudieron haber pagado esa suma

si, pero aquí dice que no podían ya que habían gastado en algo muy costosa y no lo podían pagar.

pero, eso es imposible.

piensa Tommy, algo debes de saber

bueno solo recuerdo que en mi cumpleaños 16 mis padres me regalaron ese anillo y me dijeron que era muy costoso y que lo cuidara.

mira, es un recibo, de un anillo y costo ¡35 millones de pesos!

entonces que significa

que ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡tus padres querían salirse de la deuda sin dar la joya!

Y en efecto, los padres de Tomoyo estuvieron apunto de perder todo por no poder pagare la hipoteca ya que compraron esa joya para asegurar el futuro de su hija y para salir de la deuda quemarían la casa para que el seguro les pagara y así poder pagar la deuda, pero al parecer algo salio mal y los 2 murieron quemados.

**días después**

muchísimas gracias Eriol por ayudarme con esto n.n

no es nada Tommy

si no hubiera sido por ti nunca hubiera descubierto la verdadera razón de la muerte de mis padres

ya te dije no es nada (se sonroja)x)

bueno (mira el cielo) ya es hora que me baya con mis padres

p-p-pero no te puedes ir x.x

tengo que irme, ya se revolvió esto y ya no puedo estar mas aquí (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos)

pero yo-yo-yo TE AMO y no te puedes ir

yo también te amo pero me tengo que ir

pero Tomoyo

Eriol Hiiraguzawa, siempre te voy a amar (diciendo esto ella empezó a elevarse poco a poco)

pero Tomoyo, quien encenderá mi magia, quien me enseñara sobre ella

nunca me olvides, y recuerda que LA MAGIA ESTA ADENTRO, y no necesitas que la enciendan, mira la luna y ahí estaré yo, al mirar el agua del rió correr ahí estaré yo, cuidantota amor mío

Dicho esto Tomoyo se desapareció en los cielos.

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde lo ocurrido en la mansión y desde esas 2 semanas Eriol no dejaba de mirar la luna en las noches y el en día se la pasaba en el río pensando y platicando con su querida Tomoyo, que siempre le respondía.

Un día mientras miraba los jardines vio que por fin la casa de enfrente se había vendido y tendría vecinos nuevos, enseguida vio bajar algunas cosas de una jovencita en detalles azul y beige "los colores favoritos de Tomoyo" pensó

o jala no sea otra niñas mimada que piensa que es el centro del sistema solar

¡¡¡hijo baja a saludar a los nuevos vecinos!"!

ya bajo madre

Al bajar cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la joven que bajada del coche, era idéntica a Tomoyo, solo que sus ojos eran azul tenue y su cabello era un poco mas corto, pero en lo demás era igualita.

mucho gusto soy Eriol Hiiraguzawa (dijo aun con asombro)

hola me llamo Mitzuki Doudaiji. (Dijo con una gran sonrisa)

¿oye quiere ir a tomar un helado con migo?

claro!

sabias que te pareces a una vieja amiga mía

enserio? Mi madre me decía de pequeña que era la reencarnación de una joven doncella llamada Tomoyo, pero soy muy receptiva y no creo en esas cosa (dijo con ojos desorbitados)

yo tampoco creía pero esa amiga a la que me recuerdas me enseño que la VERDADERA MAGIA ESTA ADENTRO (dijo mirándola sus hermosos ojos)

Fin ♥


End file.
